


Eyes

by glowfangs



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, For Matt mostly, Gen, Mild OoC, Suicide, This was just an excuse to put my eye color headcannons out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowfangs/pseuds/glowfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's eyes were dull</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Edd had beautiful eyes.

They sparkled bright green in the sun, and almost blue when it was dark. They had _life_ and _mischievousness_. They wandered to the most exciting thing they could find, eager to drink in the experience. They burned with emotion, full of inspiration, kindness, and a hint of malicious intent.

Matt had to have them.

Matt hated to admit it, but his eyes just weren't as pretty as the rest of him. They were dull, a dark grey that probably would've been a lovely blue or even green if they had pigmented right. There was nothing special about them. He needed eyes that matched the rest of his beauty. A pair that would draw attention.

Getting Edd's eyes wasn't all that difficult, as Matt was the largest of the group and overpowered Edd with hardly any effort. He pinned the shorter man with ease. Edd screamed for help, of course, but Matt wasn't stupid enough to try anything with anyone else home. Bloody murder ripped through the house as Matt's scissors dug out Edd's left eye, startling Matt at first and making his hands slip a few times. His hands shook violently with anxiety, snipping the optic nerve in a few places as Edd struggled, before it fell to the ground with a 'plop'. Edd's screams quieted to whimpers of pain and terror while he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, his throat raw and torn.

Matt started on the other eye, a bit easier this time now that there were no screams to scare him. He smiled fondly at the boy beneath him, now out cold and losing blood. He picked up both eyes and was horrified at the sight.

They had lost all the qualities that had made them so perfect. Their color was a dark, almost black, green. The emotion and joy that was once there was gone, replaced by numbness. Matt could've sobbed.

Well, now that plan was out. All that work for nothing.

He looked at the eyeless man again, a small laugh escaping him. At least Edd is dead.

He hid the body and told the others that Edd had gone to a friend's for the night.

\--

Tord's eyes weren't perfect, but they were something.

They were a deep brown, not chocolate or amber. They looked more like dried blood, rusty and tinted red. There was always something off in them, something Matt couldn't place. Something sinister and lacking remorse.

Matt never could get a close enough look at them to see their full beauty.

Getting Tord to settle down was a challenge. He crept up on the communist in the dead of night, only to be pounced on at the last second. Where Tord had gotten military level senses Matt had no idea. They struggled for a while, a long while, until Tord got the upper hand. Tord must've not had any idea who he was fighting, because when he stopped, he stared. "Matt?" Tord ran a hand into his own hair, looking up at the ceiling. "Herregud, soldat, I thought you were-"

Matt pulled his scissors from his hoodie pocket and plunged it into Tord's side.

Tord was weaker now, enough for Matt to roll him over and sit on his stomach, but he still put up a good fight. He had an _amazing_ will to live. Matt took his scissors from Tord's side with the hand he wasn't pinning Tord with and started to work on the rusty eye.

Tord's constant struggling made if hard for Matt to keep his grip straight. His slashes and cuts were wild, going just about everywhere on Tord's face. The man in question wasn't screaming, but he was certainly loud. Matt let his mind ponder why Tom hadn't come to see what was happening yet.

He pushed the thought aside as the scissor blade struck dead center into Tord's eye.

Matt wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He raised his hands and brought them down, clutching the blades in his palm. He repeated the action, over and over, each blow hitting Tord's chest in a different place. Matt didnt notice the tears on his face until he slowed down.

\--

Lucky for Matt, Tom was already dead. He was surrounded by pills, smirnoff, and a broken bass. Matt couldn't believe how _fortunate_ he was that Tom had chosen that night to kill himself! He settled down next to the limp boy and got to business.

Matt had no idea why he hadn't gone for Tom's eyes sooner. They were black as night, a lovely way to draw attention to himself. He lifted up one of Tom's eyelids and smiled. They were just the same as they were in life- Cold, tired, painfully emotionless. Not the bright mischievous eyes of Edd, or Tord's malevolent ones, but they were unique in their own way.

Tom's eyes came out with ease, hanging loosely from their socket. Upon close inspection, Matt noticed that even the nerve connecting them to the brain was black. Cutting the cord was difficult, but Matt sawed against it until it snapped, and fell into his hand. He sighed when blood sprinkled his jacket for the third time now. The stain would never come out at this rate. He started on the other eye, looking at Tom's lifeless body in case the corpse suddenly sprang up and attacked him. But it didn't.

Matt could've laughed at how _silly_ he was being.

\--

You know that thing scissors do? When you try to cut into a fat stack of paper and they can't handle it so they sort of fold over each other and make a useless mess? That's what was happening to Matt's eye as he stood alone in the bathroom. The layers of blood caked on the blades had made the scissors unable to cut and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't untangle the scissors from his eye. He struggled and in process he... Slipped. Right into the tub. As he slipped the hands holding the scissors flew out, looking for something to hold onto. But Matt was left-handed, and these were right-handed scissors, so his fingers were wedged in, stuck. The force of his hand pulling away from his face while connected to the scissors _ripped_ the _eye_ right out of it's socket. Half of his vision being cut off was a shock.

It didn't _hurt_. Not at first.

It didn't hurt when he climbed out of the tub. It didnt hurt when he crawled to the sink, crushing his eye in the process. It didn't _hurt_ when he _shoved_ Tom's eye into his own right socket.

What did hurt, was the reflection.

As he stood, he looked at himself in the mirror. Blood was stained to his jacket, his hands, and his hair. His hair was disheveled, and we wont even talk about the bruises from his fight with Tord.

But those could be fixed! They weren't permanent.

What was permanent, was his new eye.

It wasn't an attention drawer in the way he had hoped. It was hideous when paired with his bright orange hair and lovely face. Dark, disgusting, despicable.

Dull.

Just like his grey eyes.

Matt screamed. He tore at his hair, pulling it out in clumps. His movements were frantic and panicked as he moved through the bathroom. He slipped again for the second time now, his old eye making a sickening sound under his shoe. He landed on his head.

Matt stopped for a long time after that, cold and losing life on the floor. He cried, he was sure of it, but he couldn't tell the tears from the blood. His head turned to the side, opting for a drainage rather than letting blood and tears pool into his loose socket. His working eye landed on the scissors.

He reached for them weakly, grabbing them. He sighed with relief. Slowly, slowly, slowly he raised his hands high as they could go, both gripping the scissors, and quickly, quickly, quickly let his arms fall limp.

The scissors made direct contact into the center of his throat, and everything started to go black. It didnt hurt. A few short puffs of air left his chest, and a final thought traced his mind.

Color contacts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :00 Tell me any typos if ya see em  
> Also I really like comments if ya get what I mean.


End file.
